


CopyCat

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Possibly second person??, all I know is that I love this idea, im not really sure, possible SansXReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She liked to think she had a knack for knowing what people wanted, and well, if she knew what they wanted, why not give it to them?He wanted... no, he needed someone to blame. He needed a scapegoat. He needed a scapegoat for the resets and the genocides, and who better to blame than her?Copy that, CopyCat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll become what you like,  
> This is what you wanted, right?  
> Sacrificed all I know,  
> I have taught myself to let go."

_She liked to think she had a knack for knowing what people wanted. So, as she stepped out of her swirling portal and into another world, she knew exactly what she needed to do._

_But, she thought, surveying the snowy forest around her, she needed much more information before she could pass off as one of them._

  
•••  
COPY CAT  
•••

  
She sat in the void, waving her arm as a screen appeared in front of her, reading out " _ **UNDERTALE**_ " in large letters.

The screen in front of her flickered slightly as she watched a child stand from a patch of golden flowers. The child's name was Frisk, and they had just fallen into a mountain. 

She watched them with slight interest, noting the way they walked and reacted to shocking events, like the flower. She noted how the child barely seemed shocked at the flowers inevitable betrayal, and felt her face shift into the same bored expression that was laying on Frisk's face.

Frisk opened their eyes, glancing around after Toriel saved them, and as she felt her eyes flicker to the same color, she smiled.

By the time Frisk had exited the ruins, she figured she knew enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is COPYCAT!! Based off of the vocaloid song by Circus-P, of course with some changes.  
> I had originally wanted to make a comic based off of this, but I'm also awful at drawing most things so this was created instead!!  
> Also I was wondering if this was going to be a 2nd person Reader story or a normal story... what do you prefer? Also, it may turn into a ReaderXSans/OCxSans... not sure on tht, but probably not.  
> (And let's ignore the fact I haven't updated Fake You Out in a while, that needs some work on the plot but I'm working on it now. I just got this idea and couldn't let it go.)


End file.
